Our Twins
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas yang sebentar lagi menghadapi kelulusan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia naik kereta saat ke sekolah. Karenanya, ia dapat bertemu dengan perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya, Hinata. Ini juga kali pertamanya mengagumi seorang perempuan selain ibunya sendiri. Balita yang mengaku sebagai anaknya, mempertemukannya kembali dengan Hinata.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Twins © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Padahal sudah bilang hiatus, tapi malah bikin oneshot. Fic gaje dari author gaje yang sedang stress. Fic yang aneh sekali, dan tidak masuk akal—karena itu genrenya fantasy. Fantasy yang nggak fantasy. Tema sudah pasaran. Alur tidak jelas karena hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Konflik? Klimaks? Uhm… nggak tahu. Benar-benar gaje. Kalau mau baca, silahkan lanjutkan. Kalau nggak mau baca, ya terserah… hoho.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Twins -II-**

.

.

.

Seorang siswa terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian di tempat parkir sekolahnya yang sudah sepi. Ia keluar dari kelasnya lebih terlambat daripada murid lainnya karena ingin menghindari para siswi yang terkadang bisa berubah menjadi 'ganas' saat di dekatnya. Kita sebut saja ia Uchiha Sasuke, wakil ketua OSIS SMA yang akan segera kehilangan jabatannya karena setengah semester lagi ia akan lulus.

"Papa…"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat melihat anak perempuan memakai piyama tebal warna biru muda, sedang berdiri di dekat mobil hitamnya. Bukan karena itu yang membuat matanya terlihat lebih lebar dari biasanya, tapi karena ia mendengar kata 'papa'. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan hanya bisa mendengus kecewa karena tidak menemukan siapapun. Sebelumnya ia berharap kalau yang dipanggil 'papa' adalah pria yang kebetulan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'papa'?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Anak perempuan itu mendekat pada Sasuke dan menarik ujung mantel hitam Sasuke. "Papa…" panggilnya.

"Aku bukan papamu." Sasuke melepas cengkeraman lembut bocah perempuan itu di mantelnya. Yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan cepat. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi bocah yang mungkin tersesat atau tertinggal dari orang tuanya.

"Papa itu papaku…" rengek anak perempuan itu sambil menarik-narik mantel Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin, Bocah?" Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Plat mobil," jawab anak perempuan itu sambil menunjuk plat nomor kendaraan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bisa baca?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan oleh seseorang dengan IQ di atas rata-rata seperti Sasuke.

"Sudah dong… Aku kan anak Papa…" Bocah perempuan _chubby_ itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan bangga.

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban bocah yang memiliki rambut dan mata sewarna miliknya. Sayang ia perempuan. Kalau laki-laki, pasti sudah mengingatkan Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri saat duduk di bangku TK.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sepertinya dari tadi Sasuke yang mengajukan pertanyaan. Sasuke sudah mirip polisi yang menginterogasi seorang tersangka kejahatan tertentu. Anak perempuan berambut gelap sebahu dan berponi lebat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya kurang senang dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Papa kok lupa sama namaku sih… Aku Yukiko…" Anak perempuan yang hanya setinggi paha Sasuke itu cemberut lagi. "Uchiha Yukiko…!" lanjutnya setengah berteriak.

Uchiha Yukiko? Uchiha? Sepertinya saat ini Sasuke yang merupakan Uchiha termuda. Ibunya—Uchiha Mikoto—tidak pernah bilang kalau sudah mengadopsi cucu. Lagi pula, kenapa harus mengadopsi anak kecil dan dianggap sebagai cucunya? Kenapa tidak menganggapnya sebagai anaknya, dan nantinya menjadi adik Sasuke? Sasuke sedikit merinding membayangkan mempunyai seorang adik.

"Ayo ke tempat Mama. Yuki udah sama Mama…"

Mama? Yuki? Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Alisnya tampak bertaut. Sudah kaget, masih ditambah bingung.

Biasanya kalau di film-film, 'korban' seperti Sasuke akan langsung menanyakan kepada semua mantan pacarnya tentang asal-muasal kejadian atau proses terjadinya seorang bocah yang mengaku sebagai anaknya—kalau biasanya seorang bayi yang ditinggal di depan rumah atau troli belanjanya—atau mungkin hanya ingin memastikan salah satu dari mereka adalah ibu dari anak tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sadar kalau selama ini tidak pernah memiliki mantan pacar—yang berarti ia tidak pernah pacaran. Setelah ditolak guru privatnya saat ia duduk di bangku SMP, ia belum menemukan perempuan yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar atau enggan mengalihkan pandangannya—kecuali seorang siswi SMA khusus putri yang kemarin dilihatnya karena ia terpaksa naik kereta saat pergi ke sekolah. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, cintanya sewaktu SMP itu hanya cinta sesaat seorang bocah laki-laki di saat puber.

"Kok bengong sih, Pa?" rengek Yukiko.

Sasuke memperhatikan Yukiko dari atas sampai bawah, lalu ke atas lagi. Ia belum percaya—bahkan tidak percaya—kalau ia memiliki anak berusia sekitar lima tahunan, di usianya yang masih tujuh belas tahun. Dasar _Okaan_! Adopsi cucu tapi nggak bilang-bilang, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tapi, ada kemungkinan kalau Yukiko adalah buah cinta Uchiha Itachi—kakak laki-laki Sasuke—dengan kekasih 'gelap'nya. Jangan-jangan Itachi mau lari dari tanggung jawab, dan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai 'tersangka'?

Sasuke bengong lagi. Tadi kalau tidak salah dengar, Yukiko pernah mengatakan 'mama'. Memangnya siapa 'mama'nya? Kalau Sasuke dipanggil 'papa', berarti 'mama' adalah ibu dari anak 'papa'. Jangan-jangan semua ini ulah perempuan yang selama ini mengejar cinta Sasuke. Karena Sasuke selalu jual mahal, perempuan itu jadi menggunakan bocah untuk mendapatkannya. Licik.

"Mama siapa? Yuki siapa?"

Yukiko menekuk wajahnya, terlihat seperti akan menangis. "Mamaku… Mamanya Yuki juga… Papa kok jahat sih… Lupa sama Mama, aku dan Yuki…" Mata Yukiko sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya sudah bergetar dan siap untuk menangis.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menelan ludah. Ia yakin tidak mungkin bisa menghentikan tangis anak-anak seperti Yukiko. Karena itu, ia jadi mengambil keputusan untuk mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Yukiko agar tidak menangis di depannya. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Ayo ke tempat Mama," kata Sasuke dengan perasaan tak rela.

Yukiko terlihat sangat senang. Air mata yang sudah terlanjur membasahi pipi, langsung ia hapus dengan punggung tangan mungilnya. Ia langsung duduk di samping Sasuke yang siap mengemudikan mobil sedannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Setelah mirip polisi, sekarang Sasuke jadi mirip sopir taksi.

"Ke halte dekat SMA Mama dulu," jawab Yukiko semangat.

Dulu? Kalau sekarang? Sasuke saja baru akan lulus SMA. Seberapa 'tua' perempuan itu? Sasuke merinding lagi. Jangan-jangan tante-tante pecinta 'brondong'. Kok jadi kebanyakan bilang 'jangan-jangan' ya?

"Pokoknya nanti aku yang tunjukkan jalannya," tambah Yukiko sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Pakai sabuk pengamannya," perintah datar Sasuke.

"Pasangin dong, Pa… Biasanya Papa yang selalu masangin…" rengek Yukiko manja.

Oke. Sekali lagi Sasuke harus menuruti permintaan 'anak'nya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil melirik Yukiko, sebelum benar-benar melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan menepi di depan halte yang sepi. Hanya ada seorang perempuan berseragam dan anak laki-laki seumuran Yukiko. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, lalu memperhatikan siswi yang duduk di samping anak kecil itu. Bukankah itu siswi SMA yang kemarin dilihat Sasuke di kereta? Sasuke memperhatikan gedung sekolah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari halte. Itu memang SMA khusus putri, dan Sasuke hafal model seragam sekolah itu.

Sasuke masih betah memperhatikan siswi yang sedang bercengkerama dengan anak laki-laki yang mirip Yukiko. Perempuan berambut biru tua panjang dan bermata bulan. Kalau dilihat lebih seksama, bocah berambut gelap di sampingnya sangat mirip Sasuke saat berumur lima tahun. Hanya model rambutnya yang berbeda, lebih rapi daripada model rambut Sasuke yang mencuat.

"Pa… ayo turun…" ajak Yukiko.

Saat Sasuke turun bersamaan dengan Yukiko, dua orang yang sedang duduk di halte melihat ke arah mereka. Yukiko dengan cepat berlari lalu memeluk anak laki-laki berpiyama tebal warna kuning, memakai sandal berkepala katak hijau, dan memeluk boneka kelinci gendut berwarna putih.

"Yuki-_chan_…!" seru Yukiko seraya tersenyum lebar.

Perempuan berambut biru gelap yang duduk di samping bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil Yuki, hanya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia menyadari kalau siswi—yang sedari kemarin memenuhi pikirannya—kini juga melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke tidak percaya kalau perempuan itu adalah ibu dari kedua anak yang baru ditemuinya. Jelas-jelas ia masih memakai seragam. Kemungkinan ia masih seumuran Sasuke, atau mungkin lebih muda. Tapi… kenapa tadi Yukiko bilang, 'Ke halte dekat SMA Mama dulu'?

Sasuke diam-diam melihat _name tag_ di kemeja seragam musim dingin siswi yang masih terlihat bingung itu.

_Hyuuga_…

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat lanjutannya karena nama belakang siswi itu tertutup mantel putih yang tidak dikancingkannya.

"_Neechan_…" panggil Yuki sambil sesenggukan. Kelihatannya ia baru saja menangis karena wajahnya sedikit basah.

"Yuki-_chan_ kenapa?" tanya Yukiko lembut seraya melepas pelukannya.

Yuki sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, sehingga pipinya terlihat lebih _chubby_. "Mama bilang adik nggak ada… Padahal kemarin Mama dan Papa bilang kalau Yuki akan punya adik…"

Yukiko memperhatikan perempuan Hyuuga itu. Lebih tepatnya ke arah perutnya. Yang diperhatikan hanya memasang wajah yang lebih bingung dari sebelumnya seraya melihat perutnya sendiri.

"Adik mana, Ma?" tanya Yukiko merengek.

"A..adik? Ta..tapi…" Siswi itu kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak kecil yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Yukiko cemberut, lalu menghapus air mata Yuki yang mulai turun lagi. Ia menenangkan Yuki yang sepertinya adalah adik kembarnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati perempuan yang dikaguminya itu. "Apa kau tidak merasa kalau mereka aneh?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. "Se..sepertinya me..mereka sedang mencari orang tua mereka."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Ka..kau mengenal me..mereka?"

"Baru saja," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Me..menurutku…" Hyuuga bicara lagi, dan Sasuke sangat tidak keberatan untuk menyimaknya. "… me..mereka sangat mirip de..denganmu…"

Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan si perempuan Hyuuga yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Kau mau bilang kalau aku adalah ayahnya?"

"A..aku kan ti..tidak bilang begitu. Mu..mungkin saja mereka kerabatmu atau ke..keponakanmu. Atau mu..mungkin… adik?"

Tidak mungkin, batin Sasuke.

"Papa…" Yuki merengek sambil menarik mantel Sasuke. "Mana adik Yuki?"

Hyuuga mengernyitkan kening karena mendengar panggilan Yuki kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya megap-megap.

"A..aku harus pulang…" ucap Hyuuga sambil berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau mau meninggalkan mereka berdua bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Bu..bukan begitu. Se..sebaiknya ki..kita mengantarkan mereka ke rumahnya dulu. La..lalu aku akan langsung pulang setelahnya."

Sasuke diam, yang berarti setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyuuga. "Rumah kalian di mana? Nanti kuantar."

"Adik…" Yuki masih merengek sambil menarik-narik mantel Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa risih. Tapi melihat wajah memelas dan pipi _chubby_ Yuki, ia jadi tidak bisa marah. Malah muncul perasaan ingin mencubit pipi Yuki dan Yukiko.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Pukul setengah enam. "Begini saja. Aku akan mengantarkanmu dulu," ujar Sasuke kepada Hyuuga. Kalau nanti dua anak aneh itu tidak menunjukkan rumahnya, tinggal diserahkan ke kantor polisi biar dijemput orang tuanya. Beres. Itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Yuki yang baru turun dari mobil Sasuke, berjalan digandeng Yukiko yang menggandeng Sasuke. Hyuuga berjalan di belakang mereka bertiga.

Mereka berempat duduk di bangku stasiun karena menunggu kereta yang akan membawa Hyuuga ke rumahnya. Kereta sebelumnya sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi mereka harus menunggu kira-kira lima puluh menitan lagi untuk kereta selanjutnya.

"Papa, Yuki haus…"

"Kalau haus, ya minum." Sepertinya Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan 'papa'.

"Yuki mau jus tomat…" pinta Yuki yang terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Nggak ada," balas Sasuke dingin. Tomat? Sasuke melihat Yuki dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada…" Yuki mengguncang-guncang tangan Sasuke. "Itu…" Yuki menunjuk mesin jual otomatis yang letaknya tidak jauh dari bangku yang mereka duduki.

"Beli saja sendiri," balas Sasuke dengan nada menyebalkan di telinga Yuki.

"_Neechan_…" Yuki tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada Yukiko karena kakak kembarnya itu sekarang sudah terlelap di pangkuan perempuan yang tadi dipanggilnya 'mama'.

Sasuke menyeringai. Terlihat seperti senyuman yang mengejek Yuki. Hyuuga yang pemalu hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dalam situasi seperti sekarang.

"Papa jahat… Nanti Yuki bilangin Mikoto-_baachan_, lho…" ancam Yuki.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut karena Yuki tahu nama ibunya. Sepertinya ia perlu bertanya pada Mikoto tentang Yukiko dan Yuki. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa mereka memang anak-anak yang diadopsi Mikoto.

"Yuki bilangin Hiashi-_jiichan_ juga…!" tambah Yuki setengah berteriak.

Sekarang Hyuuga yang membulatkan matanya karena ia sangat mengenal nama yang disebutkan Yuki.

.

.

.

"Apa yang tadi hanya mimpi?" gumam Sasuke.

"Kalau mimpi, kenapa kita berada di sini?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Benar juga. Tapi… terlalu aneh."

"Mungkin mereka sudah dijemput orang tuanya?" sahut Hyuuga yang sudah mulai santai berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia ragu, dan juga sedikit takut kalau ternyata ada yang menculik kedua anak tadi. Tapi ia ingin menghilangkan pikiran buruk dan mencoba untuk selalu _positive thinking_.

"Aku benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir akan mengalami hal seperti ini."

"Aku juga."

Mereka hanya diam setelah itu. Suasana hening sampai ada suara berisik dari kereta yang berhenti di depan mereka.

"Aku pulang dulu," pamit Hyuuga sambil berjalan memasuki salah satu gerbong kereta.

Sasuke berjalan di belakang Hyuuga dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara tak rela dan tak tega membiarkannya pulang seorang diri di jam seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke melihat jam tangan yang melilit di tangan kirinya, pukul delapan malam.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Perempuan Hyuuga itu juga terlihat tidak rela meninggalkan Sasuke yang baru ditemuinya. Padahal mereka hanya beberapa jam bersama, tapi sudah merasa tidak ingin berpisah.

"Jika saat itu tiba, aku pasti bisa mengenalimu lebih dulu…"

Hyuuga tertawa kecil lalu sedikit mundur karena pintu kereta sudah mulai menutup.

"Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Hyuuga di balik pintu kereta. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar, dan ia merasa asing dengan apa yang diucapkan Hyuuga hanya dengan melihat gerakan bibirnya.

Sasuke menyesal karena tidak menanyakan alamat rumah, e-_mail_, dan… nama. Bahkan ia juga belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Hinata." Suara berat mengagetkan perempuan Hyuuga yang baru menutup pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan. "Kenapa baru pulang?"

Perempuan yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu berbalik, dan bisa melihat pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku lama karena tadi bertemu…"

"Siapa?" potong pemuda _stoic_ itu.

"Aku juga nggak kenal, _Niisan_. Mereka itu dua anak kecil yang bilang kalau aku adalah mamanya…"

Pemuda itu tetap berwajah tenang, namun tiba-tiba matanya sedikit membulat setelah benar-benar mencerna kalimat Hinata. "Kau bilang apa? Dua anak kecil? Mereka mengaku sebagai anakmu?"

Hinata menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk dengan takut.

"Apa mereka anak dari pria yang ingin dekat denganmu?" tanya pemuda yang merupakan kakak laki-laki Hinata.

"Aku tidak berpikiran begitu. Mereka itu sangat lucu. Sayang sekali mereka tiba-tiba menghilang saat kami tertidur," cerocos Hinata yang sedikit menyimpang dari jawaban yang diharapkan kakaknya.

"Kami? Tidur?" Hinata mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku dan laki-laki yang senasib denganku. Maksudku… laki-laki yang dipanggil 'papa' oleh dua anak tadi."

"APA?"

"Neji-_nii_ jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Kami baru kenal, dan soal tidur itu…" Hinata berhenti sejenak karena takut melihat mata Neji yang melotot. "… dia menemaniku menunggu kereta berikutnya. Karena lama, kami jadi tertidur di bangku stasiun. Tidak terasa kami tertidur hampir dua jam. Jadinya, aku naik kereta berikutnya lagi. Terus… dua anak kecil itu sudah tidak berada di dekat kami setelah kami terbangun…"

Neji menaikkan satu alisnya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya adalah bingung bercampur tak percaya. "Aneh. Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah. Mungkin kau butuh istirahat beberapa hari dari sekolahmu. Semacam… liburan?" Neji menggumam tak jelas sambil memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih melongo.

"Mulai besok memang sudah libur musim dingin kok…" gumam Hinata. Entah bisa didengar Neji atau tidak.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Yukiko dan Uchiha Yuki?**

Di sebuah kamar yang bercat biru muda, terlihat anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang duduk di ranjang yang berbeda. Lampu di kamar mereka menyala terang. Sepertinya mereka tidak suka tidur di tempat gelap. Jam dinding kelinci di kamar mereka menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Ada kemungkinan kalau mereka sedang begadang, atau bisa saja karena mereka terbangun di tengah malam. Kemungkinan kedua yang lebih masuk akal, karena tidak ada gunanya anak kecil seperti mereka terjaga sampai jam segini.

"_Neechan_, barusan Yuki mimpi aneh…" Yuki masih duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci gendutnya.

"Karena itu, kita sekarang ke kamar Papa dan Mama," ajak Yukiko seraya turun dari ranjangnya yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang Yuki.

Yuki menirukan apa yang dilakukan Yukiko, memakai sandal katak hijaunya, lalu mengekor pada kakak kembarnya itu.

Yukiko mengetuk pintu bercat putih dekat pintu kamarnya. Yuki menggandeng tangan kiri Yukiko, dan tangan satunya masih memeluk boneka kelinci putihnya yang berambut lebat. Boneka yang dibelikan Papa di hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima.

"Pa… Ma…" panggil Yukiko.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Sesosok pria tinggi berwajah mengantuk bisa dilihat Yukiko dan Yuki.

"Pa… kami mau tidur sama Papa dan Mama…" kata Yukiko.

"Hm? Apa kalian baru saja bermimpi buruk?" tanya Papa tenang.

Yuki mengangguk, sedangkan Yukiko menggeleng. Tumben tidak kompak, batin Papa.

"Nggak juga kok…" jawab Yukiko.

Yukiko menarik Yuki memasuki kamar Papa dan Mama. Mereka menaiki satu-satunya ranjang _king size_ yang ada di sana. Yuki segera berbaring di dekat Mama, mengabaikan boneka kelincinya, dan memeluk Mama dengan erat. Sedangkan Yukiko lebih memilih memeluk Papa.

"Yuki, sini tidur dekat Papa."

"Nggak mauuu… Papa jahat," ucap Yuki sambil cemberut.

"Sini, dekat _Neechan_ juga." Papa masih berusaha membujuk. Kelihatannya Papa sangat sabar menghadapi putranya yang sangat manja itu.

Yuki masih cemberut sambil memelototi Papa. Yuki kenapa lagi sih? Papa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Nanti Yuki bisa nendang perut Mama…"

"Yuki tidurnya nggak nakal kok…" kata Mama sabar sambil membelai rambut Yuki.

Yuki menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan kepada Papa. "Yuki akan punya adik kan, Ma?" tanya Yuki penuh harap.

Mama mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Yuki sayang Mama…" ucap Yuki seraya mengecup lembut pipi Mama.

Mama tersenyum senang. Papa hanya mendengus pelan karena tidak pernah berhasil membujuk Yuki. Lebih tepat jika dibilang kalau Yuki jarang bersikap manis kepadanya. Kalau Yukiko sih jangan ditanya bagaimana manjanya ia ke Papa.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**January 8, 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


End file.
